You and Me
by Rianne Pond
Summary: Who's a better wing man than your identical twin brother? Kaoru helps Syo confess and pursue his hidden love of Haruka. With all the shenanigans that the band tries to pull it will be quite an interesting relationship... to say the least. Teen just to be safe for later chapters...
1. Light on the Foam Please

**You and Me**

**Light on the Foam Please…**

"Light on the foam please," I muttered, fiddling with my rings as I ordered. He gave me a reassuring smile and turned around to start my drink. I looked out at the empty stage and then down at my phone. I should not be here. I knew that I would get in trouble upon my return. I would be in trouble with Natsuki and with Shining and Hyuuga Sensei. I felt my stomach flip again at the thought. I'd probably have to serve detention for this little stunt. I shuddered at the thought of disappointing Ryuuya Hyuuga.

"Anything else Sir?" the barista asked, setting my mug on the counter. I eyed the biscotti with desire, then looked back and my woefully empty wallet. I shook my head.

"No thanks, just this," I replied, pulling out money to pay for the ridiculously overpriced drink. He gave me back my change and said something along the lines of wishing me a good day. I nodded my head before leaving to find an empty armchair. The sad part about it was that the chair was more comfortable than our chairs at home; this place was posh. I laughed at the fact that of all the cafés in town Kaoru would book a gig at the stuck up and rich one.

I hadn't seen him since the beginning year and after spending my afternoon in town I hadn't seen him around. Maybe I could take him to dinner after his performance. It would be nice to talk to my brother after all this time apart. Of course I called him from time to time, but life had gotten suddenly very busy with the last dance assignment and trying to choose a partner. Come to think of it, I could pick his brain about Haruka at dinner if I managed to grab him before he disappeared. Kaoru was the only one I could talk about such things with. Natsuki was my best friend, but he never understood why things like that stressed me out.

Natsuki had a way with people. I don't know if it was his unfailing optimism or endless socialization, but he never worried about people's opinions. He would just ask the person in question how they felt rather than mulling it over in his mind, like I did. I, on occasion, would actually make myself physically ill trying to figure out how to approach a situation. I couldn't figure out what I thought of Haruka after she helped me with my fear of heights. Of course, I wanted her as my partner, but could I ask her to do that after I'd fallen for her? I wasn't allowed to fall in love.

"Is this thing on?" I heard the hoarse voice of my brother as he tapped the microphone. I settled back into the chair and took a sip boiling coffee. He smiled out onto the audience, still searching the crowd for my face. When his eyes found me he let out a sigh of relief and held up his violin. I smiled widely at him, encouraging him to blow me away with his set list. "Today I'll be playing a couple original songs," he explained, before shifting the microphone to focus on his violin.

I sat in that coffee shop for upwards of an hour and the coffee still hadn't cooled enough to drink. Kaoru's set list blew me away. I wished he'd gone to Saotome Academy with me. He could be my partner for the final project, and then I could pursue Haruka. I shook my head. I shouldn't be thinking about her after Kaoru just poured out his heart and soul into that performance. She just had a way of sneaking into all of my thoughts. Afterwards he walked around the café shaking hands.

A few people stopped him to get a business card and compliment his performance. After he pushed his way past the adoring socialites, he embraced me in a huge hug. I couldn't help but laugh as his strong arms wrapped around me. He held me like that for a long time. To be honest I wished it had lasted longer; it had been far too long since I'd spent time with my brother.

"Okay, how was it?" he asked, talking with his hands avidly. He was yearning for some honest critique. I smiled widely and pat his shoulder.

"It was really wonderful!" I encouraged. "You know that you did great," I laughed. He always did that. Asked for praise when he was aware of just how good he really was. I loved him for it, but he was good at getting compliments. He smiled again.

"Really?" he asked, blushing even though he knew the words were coming. I nodded and grabbed his arm, dragging him backstage.

"Yes, come on. Grab your stuff; we're going to dinner, my treat," I assured as he picked up his violin case.

"You're kidding right? Syo, you don't have any money," he chuckled. I rubbed at my wallet, feeling the credit card burning in my pocket. It was true. I didn't have a source of income, but I was just so proud of him I couldn't help it. He shook his head and began walking to his favorite restaurant. He lived closer to town and his school wasn't a closed campus, so he'd spent many an afternoon eating lunch here.

"Table for two," he requested, with me following after him meekly. I couldn't even take him to a congratulatory dinner like a proper brother would. When we sat down he set his violin aside and looked at me. "I'm glad you came."

"Oh, yeah I wouldn't miss it for the world Kao," I promised. He looked at me with concern evident in his eyes. He knew that I'd skipped class.

"They're probably searching for you right now. Did you leave a note?" he asked, ripping up the bread into tiny bite-sized pieces. I shrugged. I hadn't even thought about it, but Natsuki knew about my plans. He'd tried to invite himself along. It wasn't my finest moment as I rejected him blatantly. Come to think of it, due to his anger, Natsuki doubtlessly wouldn't tell anyone where I was. They were almost certainly worried about me, but this was important too; at least that's what I told myself.

"No," I whispered meekly. He touched my hand and I picked my eyes up to look at him.

"What's bothering you Syo? You haven't been yourself," he asked, the brotherly concern evident in his tone of voice. He could always tell when there was something on my mind. This was both nice and unbearable.

"Nothing, maybe I've changed. We haven't seen each other in forever. What if I'm not the same Syo?" I asked, being perhaps, crueler than I needed to be. He took a bite of the bread and shook his head knowingly. Here came the: _I told you so_.

"It's a girl isn't it?" he laughed, searching my eyes for the admittance. He chuckled and shoved at my arm playfully. I shook my head. Now I really didn't feel like admitting my crush to him. He'd just make fun of me for squandering my time at the academy on girls. "Can I tell you a secret?" he asked, lowering his voice and looking around the restaurant. He knew that I wouldn't confide in him unless he did the same.

"Sure," I agreed, leaning closer to hear his quiet whisper.

"I have a girlfriend," he announced. I knit my eyebrows together and turned my head to the side. Kao had a girlfriend? Really?

"What?" I asked. "No way," I concluded. That dirty liar was just trying to earn my trust on the subject. He nodded and grinned.

"Yeah, two months this weekend," he replied. My attitude changed dramatically at this confession. I slapped his arm and laughed out loud.

"Two months and you didn't tell me!" I joked. He shrugged. When my manic laughing subsided he returned to his serious face.

"So, who's _your_ girl?" he asked, nudging me on carefully. I grinned, my eyes going to a faraway place remembering her. Oh god, she was probably worried about me right now. Nothing was cuter but more heart wrenching than a worried Haruka. What if one of the other boys comforted her? Oh, no they wouldn't!

"Kao, she's a really special girl and I just realized that right now I need to go back to her," I replied, standing up unconsciously and picking up my bag. He leaned back, surprised by my sudden departure.

"Are you leaving?" he asked, obviously hoping that I wouldn't go so soon.

"I'll call you," I promised, stepping out of the booth. "You have to meet her," I added with a smile. "She's breathtaking."

I rushed from the restaurant and caught the first cab I saw. I left Kao with a self-satisfied smile plastered on his lips. He'd gotten me to confess and once I returned to school and made sure she was okay I would call him with all the details, just as he had planned. I had come to support him in his music and in return he'd supported my strange situation with Haruka.

I got out of the cab and paid my way quickly. Once I had both feet on the pavement I took off tearing for the school. My hat nearly blew off in the sheer speed that I rushed. On the way to the front doors I nearly ran into a girl. She stumbled back and though I knew I needed to get to Haruka, I did the right thing and made sure she was alright.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" I asked, touching her shoulder to make her realize that I spoke to her. When she lifted her head she met eyes with me.

"Syo? Where did you go? I was so worried," Haruka replied, her large green eyes glistening with unshed tears. I felt my heart break in my chest at her feeble appearance. We stood staring at each other for a long time before I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her into a hug. She made a surprised sound, but held onto me and dug her face into my chest.

"I'm so sorry Haruka," I breathed, feeling the emotions in the moment welling up inside of me. "I'll never do it again," I swore to her, kissing the top of her head and holding her tightly. She made a soft giggling noise and clung to my shirt.

"_So_, it was better than a free dinner?" Kao asked. I moved my feet back and forth on the wall as I lied on the bed. The phone felt warm against my ear as I confessed my true emotions to my brother. I rolled over on the bed and took a furtive glance at the fuming Natsuki.

I laughed. "Definitely."

* * *

**Quite fluffy, but I hope you enjoyed! :D Remember to REVIEW, FAVORITE, FOLLOW and READ my other stories! Love you all 3**


	2. Last Night

**You and Me**

**Last Night**

"What happened last night?" Natsuki asked again. I let out a groan and filled my breakfast plate. I couldn't even remember how many times I'd told him at this point. Maybe he could sense that the words I said weren't entirely true. That would explain his incessant repetition. I went to the usual table and sat down. Tomochika and Haruka were already there talking with Masato.

"Hi Syo," Haruka said with a smile, tucking her hair behind her ear. I looked into her eyes and grinned back.

"'Morning Haruka," I replied, seating myself and looking at her. I wasn't aware of how long we sat staring at each other, but it was certainly long enough to catch the others' attention.

"Oi! Good morning to you too," Tomochika quipped, turning to return to her conversation with Masato, to show she was upset with me for ignoring her.

"Syoooooo-chan," Natsuki squealed, loud enough in my ear to tear my eyes off of Haruka. I turned to him with fervor burning in my eyes.

"What?" I asked curtly. He smiled widely.

"Last night?" I shook my head at him. He was truly insufferable. Haruka's ears perked up at the mention of last night. I knew that she probably didn't want me to share our moment. Tomo didn't look like she knew about the event either. It wouldn't be fair for me to confess to Natsuki when she didn't get to share with Tomochika.

"You know what Natsuki? I got us tickets to go see Piyo-chan," I admitted. His eyes lit up at the sound of the name and apparently his entire memory of asking me about yesterday disappeared immediately. He returned to eating his breakfast avidly, but not before pulling out his Piyo-chan plushie from his bag. I shook my head at him and looked over to Haruka.

"Do you have plans for—?" she began before I received a slap on the back.

"Syo!" Otoya exclaimed, seating himself on the other side of me and slugging me on the arm. "Where were you yesterday? Everyone was really worried about you," he explained, all the while eating and talking. I shuddered at the sight and figured I had to tell him. Haruka's face fell at his arrival, but when Tokiya sat beside her she straightened up and smiled to him.

"I went to…" I began, my voice trailing off as I heard Tokiya talking to Haruka. Before I could either interrupt their conversation or continue mine, Ren sat down.

"Good morning Little Lamb," he whispered across the table to Haruka. She blushed a beautiful pink and looked skeptically at me. I clenched and unclenched my fist in frustration. "Ochibi, where did you go? Hyuuga's furious with you," he finished, turning his gaze to Tokiya to confirm. Tokiya managed a terse nod. Great.

"I went to watch my brother perform in town," I replied. Everyone seemed to be ill-impressed with the way I'd spent my time, but Haruka's face lit up at the comment.

"How was it?" she asked, "I'm going to town this weekend," she announced. I smiled.

"I want to come," Tomochika burst into our conversation. I frowned as she turned everyone's attention onto herself. Quietly, I ate my breakfast and escaped the table without anyone noticing. I plugged in my headphones and began the short walk to homeroom. If I showed up early then I could at least deal with my punishment. Right as I was about to turn down my hall I felt a tugging on my jacket. When I turn around to see who it was I found myself again very close and very alone with Haruka.

"Um, Syo," she mumbled, panting for breath as she had clearly run to meet me. I took off the large headphones and watched her formulate her thoughts. She didn't seem to want to say it, possibly afraid that she would put her foot in her mouth. "About last night," she whispered. She was furtively glancing around the hallway. I felt my heart plummet. She was going to tell me. She was going to say what all the girls would say to me.

_Syo-kun, you're so cute. I'm glad I got the chance to get to know you like that and I think you're really nice. It's just; I think that you aren't my type. No offense Syo, you're just special and I don't want to take you from that special girl for you. I still want to be friends though. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you. I'm sorry for being so indecisive. You're such a great guy Syo. _

"Yeah Haruka?" I breathed, afraid to hear the words again. She clicked her heels together and got onto her toes as to see me better. I looked down my nose at her. Our height difference was very little so she was nearly face to face with me at this point.

"About last night," she repeated, her mind mulling over the words to follow. "I just—" Without warning she leaned in and pecked me on the lips. I didn't even have time to close my eyes. I regrettably couldn't wrap an arm around her waist or hold her close like I wished, or kiss her until we were panting for breath. She pulled away and turned bright red. She covered her face with both hands and made a small noise. "I'm sorry! I don't know what I was thinking," she cried. "I'll just go."

When she was turning around I grabbed her hand and pulled her chest to chest with me. Her mouth sat in a surprised "o" as her eyes grew in size. She stared at me helplessly, holding tightly to the fabric of my oxford. I looked down at her with half closed, curious eyes.

"I liked it too," I murmured. I closed my eyes and leaned down until our lips touched. When her hands slid up to my neck the bell rang. I couldn't believe how fast her reflexes to the noise were. She pulled away and took a few steps away before smiling back at me. She looked over her shoulder in the direction of her next class before sneaking a peek back.

"Lunch?" she asked in a meek voice just as the halls were begging to fill. I managed a nod before she sprinted off. I watched her fluffy skirt swish with her movement and gave myself time to calm my hammering heart. She really sent my body into frenzy whenever I was close to her.

When I arrived to homeroom, the rest of the class was seated and listening to Hyuuga-sensei teach. I tried to seat myself as quietly as possible, but it didn't seem to matter what I did, Ryuuya was watching me and I didn't blame him. Ren raised an eyebrow at me with the customary _I told you so _glance. Tokiya wasn't paying the slightest attention, but I knew he knew too. I saw it coming before it hit me.

"Kurusu, do you know something?" Hyuuga singled me out, walking closer to my desk to see my reaction.

"I'm sorry Sensei. Know what?" I asked, taking out my pencil and trying to remain exceedingly respectful, just to stay on my mentor's good side.

"Do you know a secret about coming to class? Please do share. Will you become an idol despite your lack of attendance? What is this secret?" he antagonized, putting a hand on the desk and staring down at me with intimidation. I shied up, feeling my shoulder cave inwards and all of my pride from being with Nanami disappear.

"I'm sorry," I replied meekly, realizing perhaps that telling him the truth about Kaoru's performance probably wouldn't be wise. He set a small piece of paper on my desk, demanding me to remain in class during lunch to serve detention. "No, Sensei you don't understand. I can't have detention. Not today," I explained, jumping to my feet and becoming inordinately loud. He turned around and smiled at me.

"Is that so? You should have thought about that before skipping class. Sit down Kurusu," he demanded. I felt like I'd been punched in the gut. All the wind was knocked out of me as I fell into my seat. Haruka. I'd promised her, now I'd be a liar.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Expect more to come! Make sure you FOLLOW, FAVORITE, REVIEW and READ my other stories :D You won't regret it! Thanks all 3**


	3. Dead Ringer

**You and Me**

**Dead Ringer**

I chewed on my pencil and tapped my feet incessantly as I waited for my time in detainment to be over. Hyuuga was grading papers and every so often looking up to reprimand me with a glance. I knew that my noise making and my talking out and utter lack of ability to follow direction were all factors in how long I was required to stay here, but I couldn't stop myself.

Haruka had asked me to lunch. She wanted time alone with me. I could tell her about Kaoru, I doubted she even knew I had a brother. I could tell her that they had to meet and I could tell her things that I hadn't even told him before. If all went well I could very well end up getting a goodbye kiss, maybe this time I would be lucky enough to see it coming, my mind wandering to that faraway place where things went _my way_.

"Hello? Kurusu?" Hyuuga asked, now suddenly standing before me, his tall stature frightening me as he stared down. I shook myself back to reality, bowing my head slightly.

"Yes Sensei?" I asked, looking at my empty homework page then back to his face. He frowned and looked at the door where Ringo was waiting, his curls bouncing as he awaited his usual lunch buddy.

"I'm going for lunch, but if I come back at any given time and you aren't in this classroom I will drop you into the A class," he threatened, his eyes doing a weird twitch at the end of his sentence. I nodded obediently and remained in my seat as he walked out the door, a small bento box in hand.

After the silence of the room started getting to me I began softly singing my newest creation. With the help of my composer I had written one of my most heartfelt songs. I hummed out the tune, occasionally letting my voice float about the room. My eyes were closed as I practiced my highest note, each time sounding better. I couldn't even look at my written homework anymore now that I'd discovered the amazing acoustics of the empty classroom. I slowly changed the word _Beautiful_ to _Haruka_ the further in the song I continued. It sounded even sweeter with her voice on my lips.

"That's gorgeous Syo," I heard her say. I smiled to myself. Oh, how I wished that I could have spent lunch with her. I hope she knew that and wasn't too upset with me once she realized that I had detention. Then there was a knock. "Don't ignore me," she giggled. I snapped open my eyes and looked to the window. Haruka's shining little face gazed in at me. Her eyes were glistening with a sort of excitement.

"Haruka?" I asked, standing up and rushing to the window. She was standing atop her toes looking in on the classroom, smiling to me with her genuine smile.

"Don't act so surprised! Are you ready for lunch?" she asked, opening the window further for me to escape. I shook my head, my body wanting to go. My heart hammered in my chest telling me to take chances and leap out that window, but my head quashed every dream by reminding me that I couldn't let my grades slip.

"Haru-chan," I whined, my lips twisting up unpleasantly. "I can't. You know I can't leave the classroom," I reasoned. She giggled and smiled even wider. For a moment I thought she was going to climb in the window and have detention with me, but her conniving mind had something else planned.

"I know," she replied, somewhat sadly. "There's something I want to know first though," she reasoned, her voice inflecting strangely at the end of her sentence. I raised an eyebrow at her and made a noise of acknowledgement, egging her to continue. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?" she asked.

"I—" I began, not knowing how to reply. How had she found out? Did Natsuki tell her? He was always putting his nose into things. My hands were flailing uncontrollably now as I attempted to reason with her. It wasn't a secret; she just didn't know.

"And such a handsome one at that," she continued. I stopped my flailing and looked at her intently.

"Haruka, we're twins. We look exactly the same…" I responded, my voice trailing off at the end. Just as I went to a thoughtful place Kaoru peeked into the window, wearing a matching shirt to the one I was wearing now.

"'Afternoon Syo," he greeted, lifting a leg to the window sill. He motioned for Haruka to help him up, she lifted him up to the window where he shimmied through and fell upon the floor. I still hadn't wiped the dumbfounded expression off my face when he pushed me towards the window.

"Come on Syo; you promised me a lunch date," she laughed, motioning outside. I looked back at Kaoru who was now sitting at my desk looking at my homework. He looked just like me.

"Wait," I replied, holding up a finger to Haruka. I ran to my brother's side, slipping bobby pins into his hair and clipping bracelets onto his wrists. He looked up at me and laughed. "Thank you Kao," I whispered. He smiled sweetly and rolled his eyes.

"Have fun out there," he egged, quietly. I nudged his shoulder and skipped to the window elated with my good luck. I had the best brother ever and the most understanding girl ever. How did someone like me, so unlucky and unfortunate, end up with a wonderful lunch date? I fell out the window and landed beside Haruka whom had brought a picnic basket along. I laughed at her and offered to carry it. She curtsied and handed it off to me.

"How did you know to go get Kaoru?" I asked, my voice was still unnaturally high-pitched out of excitement. She shrugged.

"I didn't," she said flatly. "I saw him and thought it was you," she reasoned, blushing suddenly. I raised an eyebrow.

"What?" I interrogated, wondering just why her face had flushed all of the sudden. She batted her eyelashes once, giggling into her palm.

"I may or may not have kissed him," she admitted, turning her face away suddenly as though she didn't want to see my reaction. I felt my jaw pop as I opened my mouth.

"Wait! Cheek or lips?" I inquired further, searching her face for an answer. She lightly slapped my arm.

"Cheek, don't worry. You get jealous so easily," she figured. It was my turn to blush. She could see right through me. She knew who I was even when I tried to hide it from her. I couldn't tell whether that was a good thing or a bad thing just yet, but I couldn't wait to find out.

"I have the perfect place for lunch," I announced, wrapping my warm fingers into hers. She squeezed my hand and made a toothy grin before I started running with her following beside me.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! Sorry its been so long since I've updated... **


End file.
